Shining Memories
by sketched-daydreams
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around our favorite basketball players. No pairings.
1. Career

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

**Caree****r**

**Name**: _Kuroko Tetsuya_

**Age**_: 16_

**School**: _Seirin High School_

**Future Career Goal**:_ Professional Basketball Player_

**Reason**_: I like playing basketball._

**Other Career Goals**:

**Reason**:

Kuroko stared at the paper as he tried to think of what to write. Kagami sat in front of him blissfully munching on a hamburger.

That day Kagami's and Kuroko's teacher had passed out these surveys from the counselor to help them determine their future career goals.

Kagami had scribbled down some nonsense about being a professional basketball player and firefighter before proceeding to eat his lunch, but Kuroko was still stuck on that question about his other future career goals. His seniors were absolutely no help either when they had stopped by. Lead by Izuki-senpai and Koganei-senpai, all of them started listing off whatever career they could think of including a professional cowboy and ballerina. They left laughing leaving Kuroko still undecided on what to put down.

He didn't even know why he was stuck on that question at all. It shouldn't even take him this long, but there was some part of him that wonders if basketball was all there was too him. Did he really enjoy anything else?

"Hey, Kuroko."

Kuroko looked up to see Kagami looking at him with his mouth still full from the burger he was eating.

"Don't you like little kids? Maybe you can be a kindergarten teacher."

Kuroko didn't even think of that. It was true that he liked taking of younger children from the few babysitting jobs he took around his neighborhood, but he didn't really have too much experience with it.

"Well, Kagami-kun, I don't have a lot of experience dealing with little kids."

Suddenly it hit him.

_"Kuroko-cchi! Aomine-cchi is bullying me! He doesn't want to play one-on-one!"_

_"Tetsu! Don't listen to Kise! He just being a sore loser since I beat him three times already."_

_"Stop fighting with Aomine-kun, Kise-kun."_

_"Why do you take Aomine-cchi's side!? Are you picking him over me?!"_

_"In your face! Tetsu likes me more than he likes you!"_

_"Kuro-chin. Mido-chin won't let me eat his potato chips."_

_"They are my lucky item you insufferable idiot! Hey! Let go of them!"_

_"Murasakibara-kun! Give Midorima-kun his potato chips back!"_

_"He ate it! Now, I'm going to have horrible luck all day! How am I going to make my three pointers now?!"_

_"They need more salt. Buy a better brand, Mido-chin."_

"Actually, being a kindergarten teacher might not be that bad. Thanks Kagami-kun."

**Other Career Goals:** _Kindergarten Teacher_

**Reason:**_ I have a lot of experience and patience when comes to dealing with "little kids"._

* * *

**This story is part of drabble series that have decided to write. I have a lot of fun ideas about Kuroko no Basket that I can't really put out as a one-shot so I will just be posting them on this story. If you liked it, you can check some of my other KnB fanfics on my profile. Thanks for reading and leave a quick review on your way out! I corrected some mistakes that were bothering me. I hope to put the next chapter up by tomorrow.**

**-SWP**


	2. Brats

**Disclaimer: These characters have not been shown in the anime yet, so if you despise spoilers read with caution.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers: Kaynx, Guest**

* * *

**Brats**

Sometimes Mayuzumi wonders if it was really worth becoming a starter if it meant having to put up with his bothersome kouhai. All of them had to be "prodigies" with egos bigger than Japan and none of them treats him with what should be the proper respect for a senior.

They were all brats and idiots. All of them.

There was Hayama Kotaro who acts like he is a little kid on sugar high. . . all the freaking time. The guy spazzes out like there was no tomorrow and was always looking for attention. Hayama could never keep still and Mayuzumi lost count of all the times the guy had ran into him by accident as if Mayuzumi's lack of presence wasn't bad enough with a sugar high brat running around all the time. Sometimes Mayuzumi finds him simply annoying, most of the time Mayuzumi feels like strangling him.

Then there was Nebuya Eikichi who was Rakuzan's center. Mayuzumi swears that the guy could eat out all the food in Kyoto if he put his mind to it, but what really annoys him was that the Nebuya decides that it was a smart idea to add the word "muscle" to every dunk he does even if it was only practices. Which means he hears it a lot and each time he hears it, Mayuzumi wants to bang his hand on the wall. Not to mention how many time Nebuya had preened his muscles declaring that he was going to beat some guy named "Kiyoshi" despite the fact that no one listened nor cared.

Then there was Mibuchi Reo who decides that he wants to call Mayuzumi, Chi-kun instead of senpai, as if Mibuchi needed to flaunt his effeminate nature more than he already had. Mayuzumi had of course refused this, but who on this team ever listens to their senpai? The shooting guard had absolutely no respect for him. The only reason for the nickname was to annoy him even more than Mibuchi already had. Though at least Mibuchi was at least tolerable compared to his loud mouth "Crownless General" buddies.

And last of all was the red-haired demon himself, walking in (fashionably late of course) with everybody near him wilting from the sheer presence that he emited. He looks over them and announces double drills to prepare for the Winter Cup. Everyone starts to do it because protesting would simply result in triple drills. Mayuzumi has long since forgotten what a regular drill was after Akashi Sejuuro had became the Rakuzan captain. Akashi glares at him as if he could read Mayuzumi's thoughts and by now Mayuzumi would not be honestly surprised.

Mayuzumi wonders why he had been stupid enough to agree to use his weak presence to be Rakuzan's sixth man. Little did he know back then that he had been giving his soul to the devil, though admittedly a very short one.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**

**\- SWP**


	3. Smile

**Thanks to Kaynx for reviewing and everyone who favorited and followed.  
**

* * *

**Smile**

Kise was five when he realized that he was really good at faking things. He could fake anything from his brilliant smiles to his tears and no one would ever be able to tell the difference.

Maybe that was why he got caught up in the modeling industry; they were built on pretend smiles and looks after all. He was already blessed with dashing looks, so all he had to do was fake a smile and he was already a master of that. It was so terribly easy.

Easy. It was the word that defined Kise Ryouta's entire existence and he cannot honestly hate any word more than it.

Kise does not know when it was when he realizes that he had never smiled for real. Maybe it was when he once again became the star of yet another club that he thinks that there is nothing really worth smiling about. Kise had never felt the thrill of winning through hard work or the feeling of pride of a job well done. Everything could be done so easily of course. So he goes through thirteen years of fake smiles without feeling any sense of enjoyment from a boring world.

After all, there was nothing in this world was hard to conquer. Kise went through everything from baseball to music and he could find nothing that would put a genuine smile on his face. He starts everything as a bored amateur and ends as a bored master. Nothing ever changes. Nothing could ever give him the rush of adrenaline that he so wanted to feel.

Then he sees Aomine Daiki in action, and this easily conquered world collapses around him. He joins the basketball club and quickly rises in the ranks despite the fact that he had only been playing for a few weeks. It had been expected of course. What Kise was aiming for was beating the amazing skill of Aomine-cchi, as he now calls the tanned boy. It was a goal that won't be easily achieved and Kise was burning with excitement.

Imagine his disappointment when he makes it to the first string and realizes that he had been assigned a boring guy named Kuroko Tetsuya as his instructor. _Maybe, _Kise thinks to himself. This boy could be one of those athletes that look weak, but were incredibly strong.

_Kuroko! Sit out if you are going to puke!_

_Kuroko! If you go for a lay-up then actually make it!_

_Kuroko! Don't let that new kid steal the ball from you!_

. . . nope. So much for that hope.

The boy was everything Kise wasn't. He couldn't do the most basic techniques and regularly sat out due to over exhaustion. Kise can't think of anyone who could be as untalented as feeling was doubled when Kise realizes that Kuroko was actually a starter on the Teiko prestigious basketball team. He had been stunned in disbelief and doubt.

Then Kise was introduced to Kuroko's miraculous passes during the practice match and he realizes how much power Kuroko has in that frail little body of his. He had a skill that Kise had never seen before and can't even hope to replicate.

After that match, Kise feels something strange with his face. He glances in the window and realizes that he was uncontrollably grinning from ear to ear, and no matter how hard he tries he can't stop it._ It was strange_, Kise thinks, _how much different a real smile felt compared to a fake one._

After thirteen years, Kise Ryouta finally experienced a real smile. It was a smile that could only come with the pride of trying so hard and actually succeeding. He was learning to finally work hard for something he realized that he really did love.

"I am really loving basketball!"

No matter how many years later, Kise would always look up to Kuroko-cchi because he was the first person to bring a genuine smile to Kise's face and show what it was like to feel the love of a hard-won victory. There would be no one Kise could respect more.

* * *

**So I tried a more angsty chapter . . . tell me if you like it or not in a review. I want to focus more on humor, but sometimes I just get an idea that isn't very funny. Well I hope you still like it! Remember to tell me which type of story you prefer!**

**-SWP**


	4. Tennis

**Special Thanks to Kaynx and Guest for your reviews. Also thanks to everyone who followed.**

* * *

**Tennis**

Aomine had thought that that Friday would be a perfectly normal day. Serving detention for sleeping during a lecture, being beaned in the head by Midorima with erasers in class for one reason or another (Aomine swears Midorima gets annoyed at every little thing), being given double drills from Akashi for being the team's freaking ace . . .

You know, just a normal day.

What Aomine didn't expect was jogging to the gym, after receiving yet another detention, to see Akashi standing in front of the gym along with all the starters (a.k.a the Rainbow gang as Njjimura-senpai liked to call them) and Tetsu.

"The gym is closed for renovations. The basketball hoops are being replaced. They happen to need to be replaced far quicker than usual. How strange, this is the second time in three months."

Aomine swears that Akashi is glaring right into his soul then and there.

"The rest of the players won't be attending practice today, but I thought it would be productive if the starters do some exercising."

Akashi produced a pair of tennis racquets from out of nowhere. "We are going to play tennis."

"What the heck am I supposed to do!"

"You are supposed to hit the ball with your racquet, Daiki. I have explained this."

"Still doesn't explain why basketball players are playing tennis!"

"Silence."

The rainbow-haired basketball players had taken over Teiko's tennis courts with the Tennis Club out for a competition. Akashi had refused to listen to any of Aomine's very logical and thought out arguments on why they shouldn't play _tennis_ of all sports.

"You know we can just use streetball courts right, Akashi."

"Shintaro refuses to play on a streetball court."

"What the heck, Midorima!"

"I am not so uncouth as to play on public court, I would much rather play tennis. After all how hard can it be?"

Well it turns out that their naturally athletic skills transferred over to the tennis courts as well. Meaning that an innocent tennis game had completely turned into a massacre with a bunch of teenaged boys trying to hit the balls straight at each others' face.

Kise had apparently had joined a tennis club or something before, so he was no doubt the most experienced in the sport. He could easily switch from an offensive style to a defensive style in a blink of an eye. He took great pleasure in watching Aomine and the rest non-experienced players (except Akashi of course) run around waving the racquets like idiots.

Murasakibara's ridiculous reach meant he basically could block anything from the service line to the net in doubles. He could cover more space if he actually moved from time to time. The purple-haired giant merely stretch his arm to block a hit before going back to his snacks.

Midorima hit constant lobs, which should have been easy to respond to if they didn't somehow manage to strike the baseline everytime without getting out. This made him extremely annoying to play with as if he wasn't already, the green-haired idiot.

Tetsu's immensely soft volleys always land just over the net. The worst thing about this was that it happened extremely often with the many times that someone would hit the ball straight towards him, forgetting that Tetsu was standing there.

Akashi liked to slice the tennis balls; making them curve and bounce all over the place, which somehow always manages to almost hit Aomine in the face. He would think they were accidents if he didn't already know that Akashi never made mistakes.

After a while, Aomine got into the hang of playing tennis. It was actually fun, not as fun as basketball of course, but reasonably entertaining. They played doubles with them switching partners now and then.

Though Aomine feels like Akashi was trying to kill him whenever Akashi served and the ball narrowly misses him. He guesses that this was his punishment for wearing out the basketball hoops so much with his dunks.

"Watch out Kuroko-cchi!"

A tennis ball wildly hit by Aomine was spinning straight at Tetsu's face. As a reflex, the teal-haired boy threw out his tennis racquet at the ball holding it in his Ignite Pass grip. The ball spun back and hit Aomine right in the face.

"Oops."

Aomine swears that he is never going to touch a tennis racquet ever again in his life. (After being carted to the school infirmary knocked out unconscious)

* * *

**This chapter can be a little confusing if you are not familiar with the rules of tennis, but I still hope that it is reasonably entertaining. If you liked it, ****please remember to leave a quick review!**

**\- SWP**


	5. Hogwarts Part 1

**The Year When the Rainbow-Haired Kids invaded Hogwarts**

** Hogwarts Part 1**

* * *

**Akashi, Sejuuro**

_Why what a brilliant mind you have here!_

Thank you. I already know that though.

_How arrogant, boy. Salazar Slytherin would love to get his hands all over you._

Excuse me. I might have misheard, but did you call me arrogant?

_No need to get the scissors out. How did you even imagine snipping me into tiny strips anyways?_

I have quite an active imagination, hat.

_Merlin, the kids are getting more psychotic as the years go by I swear._

Sort me now, you dirty hat.

_Fine._

_You have a brilliant intellect, Rowena would like that, but you got too many devious plans in this head of yours to devote yourself entirely to your studies._

I shall take that as a compliment.

_Helga would not let you anywhere near her badger den. Far too reliant on yourself, but you seem to be loyal enough. In the Hufflepuff house, you would probably build yourself an army out of them. . ._

What an interesting idea.

_Dear Merlin, no!_

I'm kidding of course.

_Well Gryffindor is definitely out the window as well. No sense of recklessness at all in you. I think we both know that you are the chess master not the soldier._

I actually prefer shogi over chess, well I guess there is only one house left then.

"SLYTHERIN!"

You have avoided being cut into pieces, hat.

_What is wrong with kids these days?!_

**-o-**

**Aomine, Daiki**

_. . . are the only things on your mind basketball and inappropriate pictures of females?_

Well what else is there?

_First the psychotic one and now this idiot, I am so sorry Hogwarts._

What did you call me!?

_An idiot. And sit down! You're making a scene!_

**_5 minutes later_**

_Now that you stopped yelling at a hat out loud, we can actually get to sorting you._

Shut up! I already got a detention and I'm not even sorted yet!

_Well you have no studious nature or intellect to speak of so Ravenclaw is definitely out immediately._

_. . . no comment?_

Just sort me, I am done with this.

_Fine. You have loyalty and a sense of friendship, but your teamwork skills are horrendous. Not Hufflepuff either._

_You are ambitious enough. "The only one who can beat me is me?" What stupid catchphrase is that? Well no sense of slyness though._

_I guess the only house left is Gryffindor. You will definitely fit in with the loud mouth lions._

Screw you, hat.

_It was nice meeting you too._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**-o-**

**Kagami, Taiga**

_Well it's another Gryffindor stereotype, as if we need more of those this year._

Huh?

_Do I even need to explain? You have no brains, no slyness, and the Hufflepuffs would run away at the sight of you._

Wait, what?

_Definitely a . . ._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Stupid hat.

**-o-**

**Kise Ryouta**

Hello, hat!

_Um . . . hi child._

Hogwarts is so cool! I can't wait to learn here! I hope it won't be too easy. I want a challenge!

_Merlin, are you always this talkative?_

Yes! Are you going to sort me now!

_I would if you would let me talk._

Sorry! Please sort me!

_Okay. Not a Ravenclaw that's for sure. You are not the person who would rely on knowledge or intellect._

_Not a Slytherin either. You have a lot of ambition, but no care on how to achieve it._

I'm more of a go-with-the-flow-person!

_I can tell._

_Hmmm. . . definitely a loyal person to those you respect, but once again no sense of teamwork._

So Gryffindor?

_Sadly yes. Why does it feel like all the sortings this year have the same pattern? It's like every kid is exactly what Godric would want._

Huh?

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

**Thanks so much, you guys! 13 reviews for 4 chapters? That's amazing! Well if you liked this chapter, review! I will probably post the next chapter on September 29th, but if I get a few reviews I will update earlier. Thanks for reading!  
**

**Special Thanks: Lacila, Kaynx, EchizenRyoma, .isa, Aspergian Storyteller, sweetsmasher for reviewing.**

**-SWP**


	6. Hogwarts Part 2

**The Year When the Rainbow-Haired Kids Invaded Hogwarts**

**Hogwarts Part 2**

* * *

**Kuroko, Tetsuya**

_. . . what's taking so long? The kid should be here by now._

Excuse me, but you are on me right now.

_DEAR MERLIN!_

_Sorry about your eardrums, kid._

It's fine. I'm used to it.

_But seriously you almost made a hat have a heart attack._

I'm sorry.

_Let's actually get to your sorting now, okay. No more heart-attack inducing stunts okay?_

_Ravenclaw won't fit you at all. You are not the studious type, are you? You have no ambition for the search of knowledge._

_It is not that you don't lack resourcefulness, but you have a lot of ambition either._

So Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?

_Merlin! Sorry I forgot I was sorting you. I thought I was just talking to myself._

It's fine.

_How polite. I almost forgot what a polite kid sounded like._

_Well you would make a great Gryffindor. There's definitely courage in you and loyalty, but what you really have in abundance is determination._

_You would be a perfect Hufflepuff. Your sense of hard-work, determination, and teamwork is amazing. You don't see that often nowadays._

Thank you.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

_I hope that there are more polite kids coming up._

**-o-**

**Midorima, Shintaro**

_Why are you holding a rubber chicken?_

It is my lucky item for the day.

_What the heck is that?_

The horoscope said the rubber chicken is the lucky item for Cancers.

_You know what, I'm tired of the stupid things you kids do. I'm just going to sort you._

Of course, now you finally do what you were made to do.

_Shut up._

_Well you are not a reckless person by any means. You won't fit in with the Gryffindors at all._

_Wow, I haven't said that since I sorted that psycho kid._

Should I take that as a compliment?

_Yes, by the way do you even know what teamwork means?_

Yes, I choose to not apply it.

_Well, Hufflepuff is out of the question then._

_You have a lot of ambition, but you don't have any plans to achieve it that require any cunning._

_To be honest, you aren't very knowledge driven at all. At least the Ravenclaws won't drive you insane._

That is the first intelligent thing you said to me.

_Why does this always happen to me?_

"RAVENCLAW!"

**-o-**

**Momoi, Satsuki**

_Finally a girl! You should be relatively normal._

Excuse me?

_Wait. You are childhood friends with the blue haired idiot? You seem like a smart girl._

I am. I have just sadly known Daiki for a long time.

_I am sorry._

It's fine. I'm used to his idiocy by now.

_Well let's get you sorted._

_You have bravery, but you don't always take the initiative. Not really a Gryffindor._

_You have a great sense of friendship and loyalty, you would need it to be friends with the idiot._

His name is Daiki.

_I don't care._

You are a really spiteful hat, aren't you?

_You try sorting immature brats for 500 years._

_Well you also have some cunning, but no ambition. I believe the best house for you would be Ravenclaw._

"RAVENCLAW!"

_Good luck with the idiot._

**-o-**

**Murasakibara, Atsushi**

_Are you really only a kid?_

What do you mean?

_You must be at least 2 meters tall! What have you've been eating!_

*crunch*

_. . . are you seriously eating candy during your sorting?_

It took too long to sort everyone else. I'm hungry.

_I guess my question is answered._

Make me Hufflepuff, hat.

_What? Are you seriously asking for Hufflepuff?_

Yes.

_May I ask why?_

Aka-chin said that the common room is near the kitchens. That means more food.

_How the heck would that kid know . . . you know what, I don't care._

_Well you don't really happen to fit into any of the other houses anyway. Please don't scare them too much._

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

***EXTRA* (Because you guys are awesome)**

**Takao, Kazunari**

_You are the last kid right?_

Yes?

_THANK MERLIN! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE IT THROUGH THIS YEAR!_

I think you just blew my eardrums.

_Sorry, kid. I'm just so happy. If I had a mouth, I would celebrate with some brandy._

You know that this is not appropriate for a kid right?

_Does it look like I care?_

You look like a pile of rages sewn together actually.

_Screw it. I'm too happy to be bothered by that._

Well are you actually going to sort me?

_Fine. Brave, loyal, cunning, and sort of smart. Wait. What is this plan for being the green-haired kid's friend?_

_Dear Merlin, that is well calculated . . . and near obsessive._

I know right.

_That's a plan worthy of Slytherin right there._

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

**I wasn't planning on doing Takao, but I feel like you guys deserve it for being so amazing. I know**** I said September 29th, but you guys definitely liked the last chapter. So I just put this up early. If you like this Hogwarts AU, send me a review and I might do some of the other characters' sorting. If you have another preference for any of the characters' sorting, tell me in a review. I want to see your opinions and I can tell you my reasons as well.**** Thanks for reading! **

**Special Thanks: isa . asi . isa, EchizenRyoma, Kaynx, laughing on the inside, and sweetsmasher**

**-SWP**


	7. Obsession

**Obsession**

* * *

Unlike a lot of the other Generation of Miracles' victims, Takao wasn't one to wallow in depression. . . well it was true that he spent a month in his room, feeling sorry for himself and rethinking the game over and over again, but Takao wasn't a person who gave up easily.

Takao knew that giving up basketball wasn't going to do him anything in the long run. He loved basketball far too much to even think of ditching basketball forever. So instead of quitting, Takao devoted himself into making himself even stronger.

He spent hours on streetball courts, honing his dribbles and passes. He was already blessed with the Hawk Eye; all he need was to make himself stronger to be able to use it to its fullest potential. And Takao practiced and practiced with the goal of entering Shutoku High School and fighting against the Generation of Miracles.

Practicing wasn't the only thing he did during those months. He was also collecting information on the Miracles, especially on Midorima Shintaro. The shooting guard had been the one Takao had been marking during their game.

Takao collected articles from magazines and newspapers, pictures, and any scrap of information he could find. He had scrapbooks dedicated to tracking the strength and power of the Generation of Miracles and pages especially dedicated to Midorima. In fact, Midorima had a scrapbook all to himself.

To any other person, this hobby of his would seem like an obsession. Takao was always careful with them, but one time he had forgotten and it lead to disastrous consequences.

Thad day, Takao had accidentally left his scrapbook on his desk after leaving for school in a rush and his mother found it.

Takao came home with his mom holding his Midorima scrapbook and shouting frantically that she would accept him no matter what and that he can always tell her if he had a different preference.

Takao had yelled back as well asking her why did she take his notebook and _no_ he did not like _guys_ that way.

The conversation ended with his mom apologizing and Takao being scarred for life. After that, he made sure to be extra careful with his scrapbooks.

When Takao entered Shutoku's basketball gym, he saw a shock of bright green hair.

_No way._

There was no way Midorima Shintaro was standing looking smug and arrogant shooting yet another three pointer.

With that all his dreams of beating Midorima flew out the window. Midorima was now his teammate.

Takao soon realized that Midorima wasn't actually that bad a guy. He was socially awkward at times, carries around whatever a voice from a machine told him to, and was a huge tsundere. Pretty soon, Takao was calling him Shin-chan and wanted to be Midorima to acknowledge him as a friend.

Maybe it was because the guy never stopped practicing, even if he was already a genius. He practices just as hard as Takao and never slacks off. Takao can't help but slowly grow closer to the green-haired boy.

Takao feels like he is going die as he carts Shin-chan around Tokyo. He spoke too soon when he said that the other boy wasn't that bad. The things he does for friendship, he swears. He was going to sink his talons onto the other boy and pull him way from this arrogant world the other boy lived in where his wants was the only thing that matter.

Takao knows that all that pain-staking labor was worth when he sees Shin-chan smile during the Seirin game at the preliminaries for the Winter Cup. He feels proud of the green haired boy as Shin-chan passes the ball to their seniors and Takao. Takao knows that Shin-chan was no longer the boy who had broken so many people in middle school. He was different now.

Well Takao was a hawk and there was no way Shin-chan could have ever escaped his talons anyway. If it was one thing Takao did the best, it was never giving up even if Shin-chan was a huge tsundere.

* * *

**This is a filler chapter for an idea I am currently writing. I know its not my best writing, but I hope you guys like it. Thank you so much for 20 reviews and all the support. Please leave a review.**

**Special Thanks: Kaynx, isa. asi. isa**

**-SWP**


	8. Number One

**Number One**

Satou Meiji was a new teacher at Serin High School, so he wasn't sure if it was normal for high school students to climb up to the roof and yell to the entire school. It was certainly a weird experience fore the new teacher.

_"WE ARE GOING TO BE NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN!"_

_"IF WE DON'T BECOME NUMBER ONE, I AM GOING TO BE CONFESS TO THE GIRL I LIKE BUTT NAKED!"_

All the students laughed as some of the teachers ran up to the roof of the school to punish the 1st year students who had yelled.

Satou heard stories from the other teachers that the insolent freshman wanted to form a basketball club. Even if he hadn't been that interested in basketball, Satou knew that for a newborn club to make it to the top was going to be near impossible.

Satou had always been a cynical person. He wasn't one to believe in dreams and pure talent. He knows that you have to work hard in order to make it big. He himself had worked for the job he has now. He wasn't going to believe that they were going to make to the top with pure spirit.

_Well_, he thinks, _they are freshman after all_. No prideful upperclassmen would join a club made by a bunch of first years. They probably wanted to make a basketball club as a spur of the moment idea. They would probably play a few matches, lose, and give up. Satou was sure that this basketball club wasn't going to be anything special much less make it to the top.

**-o-**

Satou was going home a little later when he noticed that the gym's light was on. He checked his watch and it was around 7:30 in the evening. _Who would be in the gym at this time?_

Satou decides to check and he sees the first years practicing basketball. Beads of sweat was dripping down their faces, but they were still working on passes and shooting without stopping.

Satou recognizes Kiyoshi, Aida, Izuki, and Hyuuga from his homeroom class and the rest from his class. With a start Satou realizes that Inter High Final League matches were the next day. He hadn't really believed that they had made it when he heard it from Takeda-sensei, the advisor for the basketball club.

The Serin High School basketball team composed purely of freshman after all. They were just kids, there would be no way they would practice that hard especially with a high school girl for a coach. They wouldn't stand a chance against professionally coached schools.

But as Satou looks at them, practicing long after the faculty members went home until they were sore, he thinks that maybe they might make it after all.

-o-

Satou hears that the basketball club lost incredibly badly against the Three King of Tokyo and he sighed. They were new after all. Their wins were probably what had been motivating them; and now that they lost they would be broken. No doubt some of them would be quitting.

Satou decides to pay a visit to the gym that day, maybe to cheer them up after their club's unenviable break up. To his surprise Satou finds them practicing just as hard as they did before the finals. When he came in, Aida had been passing out forms for a training camp and the entire group of basketball players was still there. He leaves without saying anything because he never seen children this determined before.

_They won't make it_, his mind tells him but his heart seems to disagree.

-o-

Satou knows that the Seirin High School Basketball Club had received some extremely strong players the next year. A red-haired boy dunks more than once during his trips to the gym and a ball always fly out of nowhere which Satou had theorize came from a nearly invisible teal-haired boy who accompanies the club.

Satou himself had gone to their game against Seiho High School. He wanted to see how they would match against the team that destroyed them last year.

He left with a tingle in chest, the kind you feel when you are experiencing a surge of pride.

He knows that they had lost Kiyoshi this year, but the fact that they were still so amazing made his heart pound.

When he hears they lost to Tōō Academy, Satou does not worry. Seirin Basketball Club was not so easily breakable. They merely put themselves back together stronger and harder than before. Satou wonders when had he become such an optimist. Well Seirin had never failed to prove him wrong before.

**-o-**

Satou was not embarrassed to say that he was one of the people screaming themselves hoarse during the match against Rakuzen.

That entire match showed how amazing _his_ little students had became. Hyuga with his unwavering confidence had finally become the captain and leader he was destined to be. Kiyoshi in his endless optimism who held the team together while Hyuga led them forward. Aida with her quick thinking and passion for making her team plays to the best of their ability. Izuki with his calm, precise thinking and determination. All the other second years played and the first years who had work _so_ hard to make it _so_ far made it so far make Satou's heart pound with pride.

They were his students and they made it to the top. Seirin had fallen into gaping canyons and been faced with roaring mountains, but they pull themselves forward holding on to all their battle scars. He realizes that these second and first years in two short years made it to the top. Did what no school before had done before with blood, sweat, and tears.

Satou smiles. At least he won't have to issue any detentions for naked boys running around Seirin.

* * *

**Sorry about the lack of humor in the chapter. I wanted to rant my feelings after rereading the manga finale. If you had been waiting for a funny chapter I am really sorry. The next chapter should be a little funnier. By the way, I will be posting a separate Kuroko no Basuke story called A Bedtime Story. If you want to read it, check my profile.**

**Special Thanks: Kaynx**

**Kaynx: No. Takao would probably have some articles about the rumor of the sixth member, but no definite data. Thanks for the review.**

**-SWP**


	9. Impression

**Impression**

* * *

"So, Hyuga. How are the first years who joined the basketball club?"

"They are unbelievable."

"Huh?"

Hyuga was sitting by Kiyoshi's hospital bed as he regaled him in the tale of the new first years. Being the good friend he was, Hyuga had not brought anything for a sick patient. Kiyoshi was seriously craving some candy. He swears that the first thing he does when he gets out of this hospital was to buy some.

"So what are they like?"

"Well one of them is name Kagami Taiga, and he's from America."

"And how is he unbelievable?"

"He dunks like a madman! I swear they kid is more trouble than he's worth. He keeps getting into fights with his own teammates and doesn't really work with anyone. Riko pretty much drooled over him."

"He sounds quite impressive. What about the other one?" Kiyoshi imagined a blond surfer like boy when Hyuga said that the boy was from America; someone strong with a lot of pride and definitely easy to anger.

"Well now that kid is even stranger, you could be looking straight at him and you wouldn't even notice him."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya. He's from Teiko Basketball Club and his passes are like magic. He doesn't look like much, but he is definitely just as strong as Kagami in his own way."

Kiyoshi grinned. He had heard about the sixth phantom member of the Generation of Miracles, but no matter how hard he strains his memory he can't remember the boy's face. Though he was glad the boy was on their side now.

"And there are three more freshmen. They are thankfully a little normal compared to those two. If they were just as insane I might just resign as captain."

"Well they sound amazing. I glad that I have such amazing kouhai!"

"Kiyoshi, your eyes are sparkling."

**-o-**

"What's wrong, Hyuga?"

"I just so tired. We had a practice match against Kaijou yesterday and I am still feeling the aftereffects."

"Really? Wait! Isn't Kaijou where one of the Generation of Miracles went to?"

"Yeah, his name is Kise Ryouta. I feel bad for the captain of Kaijou. I just met that kid for a few minutes and he already got on my nerves."

"Well how was our miraculous first year duo doing?"

"They are such trouble magnets! Kagami is the most hot-headed guy I've ever met! The moment he saw Kise, his eyes light up and immediately challenges him!"

"And Kuroko has the resilience of a paper doll! He got hit in the face by Kise and started bleeding! I nearly had a heart attack because of him. Then the idiot decides to keep playing with his head nearly cracked open!"

A nurse peeked in with her finger on her lips. "Shhhh."

"Sorry," Hyuga replied looking slight embarrassed.

Kiyoshi started laughing slightly, but stopped when Hyuga glares at him.

"Well they seem like good kouhai."

"Yeah right. They are good kouhai if you want to go gray by the time you are eighteen."

Hyuga leaves an hour later, still muttering about idiotic kouhai and how he was the captain not a mother, leaving Kiyoshi more entertained then he had been in a long time. Sadly the other boy still hasn't brought him any candy even though Kiyoshi had reminded him a dozen times.

Well, he still can't wait to meet Kagami and Kuroko.

**-o-**

"Hyuga, you look even more dead than the last time I saw you."

"Shut up, Kiyoshi. I just faced two kings in a row and Midorima Shintaro from the Generation of Miracles while you were just laying here, enjoying life."

Kiyoshi cracked a grin as Hyuga flopped down on the armchair next to his bed.

"So how was the match?"

"Well . . ."

Kiyoshi sat through an hour of Hyuga retelling the matches against Seiho and Shutoku with the occasional comment of idiot kouhai and stupid brats.

"They are really amazing," Kiyoshi commented as Hyuga finished the part about Kagami and Kuroko's defeat over Midorima Shintaro.

"They don't need any bigger of an ego, especially Kagami," Hyuga replied tiredly.

"Kagami was being an idiot, so Kuroko decides to punch him in the face. I don't really know what to do with these first years."

"They seem to be taking care of each other pretty well."

"Yeah, but if we leave them alone for a single moment Kagami would start shouting nonsense in English and have an overinflated ego while Kuroko would probably disappear somewhere where we will never find him."

Hyuga stood up and gather his stuff, "When you made me captain, I didn't expect it to be a full-time job."

"You are just a natural born mother hen, Hyuga."

Kiyoshi got a pillow thrown into his face for that comment and Hyuga leaves waving a bag of candy that was definitely meant for Kiyoshi in his face.

Hyuga was certainly a sadist.

**-o-**

"Hyuga, it's going to be fine."

"I know, but I just keep replaying that match in my head over and over again. I can still see Kuroko's face when Aomine destroyed his pass. What senpai and captain am I to let that happen to my kouhai?"

Kiyoshi sighed. He had heard about the result of the match against Too from Riko, and now Hyuga had barged in his hospital room for some therapy sessions.

"From what you told me, those first years are tough kids. They won't break so easily."

"I know, but I feel like I failed them."

"Stop it, Hyuga. It's not your fault that we lost. Now we will just have to practice even harder. Remember we got enjoy the view on our way to the top."

"Shut up, Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi laughs as Hyuga attempts to strangle him bringing a few nurses in to watch the commotion. (_The nurses are pretty much used to it by now.)_

**-o-**

"Thank you for your care."

Kiyoshi stretched his arms and legs after leaving the hospital. He could feel his body cramping up already as he walks over in the direction of Seirin High School which was nearby. Well Riko was certainly going to whip him back into shape in no time.

It's about time he paid a visit to those freshmen that Hyuga was always complaining about.

They have certainly left quite an impression on him. He will definitely meet them today, but first he'll go buy some candy.

* * *

**Yes! I finally finished this chapter just in time so it could be updated today. We my laziness I tend to write the chapters as I go, so since I had a lot of schoolwork today I barely got this done it time. Well that's what I get for deciding to update everyday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's definitely a little more funny than the last one. Please review if you enjoyed it!  
Special Thanks: Kaynx, Guest**

**-SWP**


	10. Dogs

**Dogs**

* * *

In Kagami Taiga's very professional opinion, whoever said that a "_dog_" was man's best friend was a complete idiot. If anyone could believe that those furry _demons_ on four legs could be anything resembling a best friend, they were sorely mistaken and an absolute idiot beyond redemption.

Well maybe Kagami was a bit biased, but he still lived by his life long goal of not getting anywhere near a dog.

Kagami didn't always hate dogs; in fact he actually used to like them back when he was younger. But then _it_ happened.

He was about 9 years old and was playing with Tatsuya at a local streetball court. Alex had been watching from up in the bleachers occasionally yelling down at them with random pieces of advice and laughing when they messed up at something. Kagami had just broken Tatsuya's defense when that _demon_ came.

A huge, black Rottweiler the size of a small bear and definitely just as big as Kagami burst from the bushes with its teeth barred. It took one look at Tatsuya and Kagami and decided that Kagami's hair looked like a piece of raw meat or something as it immediately lunged at him.

Kagami shrieked, falling backwards and starting running. In the confusion,Tatsuya, had clambered up to the safety of the bleachers by Alex who had staring at the dog in shock before bursting out laughing. Kagami almost groaned; Tatsuya had always been one who would save his own skin.

But before Kagami had a chance to even yell at Tatsuya for not helping his "younger brother", the dog bounded up once more and started chasing him.

If Kagami didn't have exceptionally strong legs, he would have never ran faster than the Rottweiler and jumped up on a tall tree. He was stranded there for about two hour as Alex finally stopped laughing and called the authorities to apprehend the dog.

Apparently the owner of the dog had lost control of it, and the dog ran wild. The demon was at the pound right now, but that didn't stop Kagami from developing a trauma and a particularly sore butt from staying up on that tree so long.

His ego also took a huge beating as both Alex and Tatsuya had laughed for days afterward at Kagami's pain, the sadists.

**-o-**

Kagami did not take it kindly when Kuroko decides to freaking bring a dog of all things to practice. He knows that Kuroko doesn't know about his trauma with dogs, but the guy should know better than to shove it in Kagami's face!

How the heck can that guy find a dog with the exact same eyes as him? What were the possible chances in that?

The two zapped with twin pairs of puppy eyes during practice as Kagami made sure that he stayed at least 2 meters away from the demon spawn and its owner.

Seriously, how does Kuroko pull off puppy eyes so well with his poker face on?

"Why?" Kagami thinks to the heavens, "Why do I have to be on the team with a dog for a mascot? Can't we just have a cat or something?"

His thoughts were interrupted as Kuroko decides that it was a good idea to shove the furry demon in his face as if that was going to make them friends.

Kagami jumps up a few feet and scampers away, "Get that thing away from me, Kuroko!"

Kuroko and his demon twin flashes him the "unhappy" eyes.

**-o-**

Kagami might be getting used to being near Kuroko's demon pet. He definitely doesn't flinch as much when the thing struts up to him or barks when someone scores.

The thing is that the dog might actually be growing on him. Sort of like Kuroko, who was creepy at first and now whom Kagami regards as his best friend, the furry demon has sort of become sort of cute in his eyes especially when he wasn't trying to lick Kagami or near him.

God, those creepy teal eyes must be brainwashing him.

* * *

**10 chapters! What a milestone for me. Thank you for all the support that this story has gotten. You guys are amazing. Okay I would like to say that from now on I probably will be updating a little ****erratically. I have a lot stuff I have to do with my life, so I won't always have time to write. Thank you for reading and if you like it, please review.**

**Special Thanks: Kaynx, isa. asi. isa., and fostine. foli**

**-SWP**


	11. Absolute Fail

**Absolute Fail: Midorima Shintarō's Dumbest Moments**

* * *

After discovering the power he held at his wrapped fingertips, Midorima found great enjoyment throwing the ball high up into the air while everyone stared and watched. It gave him a sense of satisfaction knowing that Murasakibara couldn't block it and Aomine found it extrememly annoying.

"I can't believe Midorima found a way to be more annoying than he already was!", Aomine had yelled when Midorima had first demonstrated his new shot. The green-haired shooter had graced the ace with only a smirk before stealing the ball and shooting another three-pointer.

Little did he realize that the extremely high arc would cause what he considered the stupidest thing he had ever done in a basketball match.

Used to luxurious, large gyms with _high ceilings_ at Teiko Middle School, Midorima did not even think for a moment about the fact that this poorer school's gym did not have as high of a ceiling.

Without thinking, about half way through the first quarter Midorima shot one of his infamous shots from the half-court line. Only to be shocked when the high arc of the ball hit one of the lights and wires on the ceiling causing a blackout in the gym.

The game therefore had to be suspended due to the fact that the gym lost all electricity and light. Though somehow miraculously, Midorima's shot had apparently still made it in.

Though the green-haired shooter was teased mercilessly for the next week with comments like, "Be sure not to cause another blackout, Midorima!" or "Midorima-cchi! The arc is getting too close the lights!"

After that incident, Midorima always made sure to inspect the height of the ceiling in the gym he is playing at.

"Shin-chan! Why are you staring so intently at the ceiling?"

"Shut up Takao."

**-o-**

"Where is my pink and purple flowered purse?!"

Takao laughed, "Did you realize how weird that sounded, Shin-chan?"

Midorima was too busy looking around the shoe store to care about Takao's comment.

"Takao, where is my lucky item!"

"Just because I have the Hawk Eye doesn't mean that I can see everywhere to see that ugly thing you brought."

"This is not a time for jokes!"

"Maybe you left it at one of the stores we went to."

With that Midorima strode off with a determined look in his eyes.

It was the worst afternoon that Midorima ever had ever experienced and the best for Takao. Midorima constantly tripped over nothing, got pooped on by random birds flying by, and walked into walls.

The fact that Takao was constantly laughing at him just made him even angrier than he already was.

"Have you seen a pink and purple flowered purse?"

"No, I haven't. Though isn't that a strange item for a teenage boy to lose?"

Midorima had angrily stalked out of every shop so far with no further lead on the location of his lucky item.

"Oh!"

Midorima ignored Takao's yelp of surprise and continued walking without looking back.

"Oh!"

Again Midorima ignored him."

"OH!"

"What do you want, Takao!"

"I found your lucky item!"

"What!"

Midorima immediately turned around to see Takao holding up the pink and purple-flowered purse from his backpack.

"Shin-chan! I must have put it in there when you went looking for basketball shoes! Oops."

The people walking by looked amusedly as a certain green-haired boy holding a vibrant pink and purple flowered purse chase another boy around who was laughing on the top of his lungs.

It was definitely one bad afternoon for Midorima Shintarō.

Takao swears that the punch in the face he got was totally worth it.

**-o-**

"This is stupid, Takao."

"Well Shin-chan, do you have any other idea for beating your captain's Emperor Eye?"

"Former captain, Takao."

"That's not the point!"

"How do you feel like an idiot jumping without a ball in your hands when you carry around all those embarrassing items around all day?" Miyaji interjected.

"They help me with my shooting! I need them to shoot properly!"

"We then stop depending on those stupid things and trust in Takao instead! He may be an idiot most of the time, but I have to admit he's good at passing."

"That's so mean, Miyaji-senpai!"

"You two idiots stop yelling and get to practicing!"

Kimura sighed, "Miyaji, you are kind of being a hypocrite there."

"Well," Takao turned away from Miyaji breathing fire on Kimura to face Midorima, "Are we doing it or what?"

"Fine."

Midorima went into position and jump up with his hands out in front of him, but without the ball he accidentally jumped forward and a little higher than he would usually jump for a shot.

"Watch out Shin-chan!"

The ball Takao passed to him would have been perfectly on mark if Midorima hadn't jump so high. Instead, it hit Midorima right in the face.

"Takao!"

"Don't kill me Shin-chan!"

* * *

**Thank you for all the patience. I know I took forever to update. The next chapter will be a Christmas special will be posted in about two weeks if I can make it. There is a poll on my profile about my update schedule. I suggest you go and vote on it if you want me to have a semi-consistent updating schedule by next year. Thank you for reading!**

**Special Thanks: isa. asi. isa. , fostine. foli, Kaynx, sweetsmasher, Grace (guest)**

**-SWP**


	12. Christmas Special

**Christmas Special: Secret Santa**

* * *

It was about a week before Christmas when Momoi launched her plan.

"We should do a Secret Santa this year!"

"Satsuki, you have the weirdest ideas."

"It's a good idea! We can draw out names from a hat and we can get that person presents on Christmas!"

"Ah Sa-chin, it seems like a lot of work."

"Oh come on, Murasakibara-chi, it will be fun!"

Akashi finally looked up from the papers he had been looking at. "I think it would be a good idea."

And then the discussion was over.

**-o-**

"So, who wants to go first?" Momoi beamed as she held out the small bag filled with the names on piece of papers.

"Well I might as well get this over with," Midorima muttered as he walked and swiftly picked a random slip of paper.

_Ryōta Kise_

Midorima sighed. He wasn't exactly happy about trying to find a present for the overenthusiastic blond.

"Next!"

"I'll do it."

"Oh Tetsu-kun! Sorry I didn't see you there."

"Its fine," the teal-haired boy replied as he quickly withdrew a piece of paper.

_Shintarō Midorima_

"I'll go next Momoi-cchi!"

Kise quickly grabbed another slip of paper and opened it quickly.

_Tetsuya Kuroko_

"Yay!"

"Well now we know who Kise got," Aomine muttered.

"Oh Ki-chan! I wanted Tetsu-kun!"

"How did you know I got Kuroko-chi?"

"You just squealed like a little girl, Kise."

"Well now that I know who got me, should Kise-kun redraw?"

"What, no!"

"We need it to be surprise, so you need to redraw."

"You are all so mean!"

Kise dropped the slip of paper back in the bag, and immediately put his hand back in to grab the slip again. He pulled it out and looked at the name.

_Satsuki Momoi_

Kise sighed while Aomine laughed.

"Kise didn't get Tetsu again!"

The rest of pickings went through pretty fast with the background noise of Kise's sulking and moaning about the unfairness of the world.

Aomine had gone after Kise withdrawing a slip with _Atsushi_ _Murasakibara _written on it.

Murasakibara lazily grabbed a name out of the bag after tall boy glanced briefly at the paper before going back to his food._ Daiki Aomine._

Momoi drew next. _Seijūro Akashi_.

And Akashi went last, still not paying too much attention to the game. _Tetsuya Kuroko._

"That took longer than I thought it would," Momoi sighed. "We will meet again on Christmas to exchange presents."

And with that everyone went off on a shopping spree.

**-o-**

A week later, the seven rainbow-haired teens sat clustered in Momoi's living room.

They each held a bag that probably contained the gift. At least that was what Momoi hoped.

"Which of you want to open your gift first?"

"Oh I want too!"

In response, Midorima threw a small gift box over at Kise; which hit him square in the face.

"Midorima-chi!"

"Shut up."

Kise unwrapped the small box quickly and sloppily causing Midorima to glare at him.

"Midorima-chi! What is this?"

The unwrapped box held a chunk of brownish metal.

"It is a piece of bronze, you idiot. It is the lucky metal for Geminis."

"Thanks . . . I guess?"

"You better be. That was hard to find."

"Well . . ." Momoi beamed, ignoring Kise's disappointed look and Midorima's glare.

"Who wants to go next?"

Aomine sighed, "I might as well get it over with."

Murasakibara tossed over an already opened bag of chips. It had a ribbon sloppily stuck on it.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's your present, Mine-chin."

"You know what, I don't even want it."

"Oh really? I'll take it back then."

The purple-haired giant snagged out of Aomine's hands and continued eating it.

"You!"

"Next person!" Momoi shouted as she pushed Aomine to the ground before he could punch Murasakibara in the face.

"Momoi-chi, why don't you just open your present?"

Kise handed over a pretty pink box to Momoi.

She quickly tore it apart and squealed in surprise. It was a make-up box complete with a mirror.

"Thank you so much Ki-chan!"

"I guessed one out of three of us is satisfied with their gift. I'm actually kind of surprised," Aomine muttered.

Momoi ignored him, "Muk-kun why don't you go next?"

"Oh?" The boy was munching on the chips; that was the supposed "gift" to Aomine.

"Here, Murasakibara," Aomine smiled evilly as he handed Murasakibara a small cardboard box that looked like it was covered with scraps of paper wrapped in tape like a mummy.

Five minutes later, Murasakibara finally opened it to see a broken part of a candy cane at the bottom. Without even a change of expression, the purple-haired boy took it out and bit into it.

"It's still candy."

He ignored Aomine's fierce glare and went back to his snacks.

"Midorin, Tetsu-kun, Akashi-kun, who wants to go next?"

Midorima who was still watching Aomine and Murasakibara's intense stare contest replied, "I'll get my gift now."

"Here, Midorima-kun."

Kuroko handed Midorima a book with a bow on it.

"Tetsu, you didn't even attempt to wrap it."

"At least it doesn't look like a tornado of paper and tape hit it, Aomine-kun."

"It's a book on horoscopes, Midorima-kun."

"Thank you. It will be useful."

"Kuroko-chi! Why are you making Midorima-chi even more superstitious than before?"

Kise stopped his whining as Midorima smacked him on the head with his new and rather hefty book.

"It's just Tetsu-kun and Akashi-kun left."

"I guess I'll just take my gift now."

"Oh here is your gift Akashi-kun!"

Momoi presented him with the first properly wrapped box seen all afternoon.

"Momoi . . ."

"Yes?"

Akashi held up a tie striped with all the colors of the rainbow

"I thought that you would like it since it represents everyone on the team."

" . . . It's very unique, Momoi."

"Thank you. I looked everywhere for

"It's ugly tie, Satsuki."

"You are so mean, Aomine-kun!"

"Tetsu! Just get your present so we can go."

"Here."

Akashi handed Kuroko a small box; which he quickly opened.

". . . is that a 5,000 yen gift card for Maji Burger?"

"I think it is, Kise."

"How is this fair! I got a half empty chip bag as a present, and Tetsu gets 5,000 yen?"

"It was a good brand of chips, Mine-kun."

"You . . ."

"At least it was eatable. I got a chunk of rock."

"It was the lucky rock for Geminis!"

The shouts started turning into fights extremely quick. But Momoi was not having any of their fights on Christmas.

"Merry Christmas! Now get out of my house!"

* * *

**Not as good as I wanted it to be, but I hope it was still entertaining enough. So this chapter is going to be the last chapter is this ****fanfiction. I feel like I will be too busy to update as often as I should, so this fanfic is complete. If I find time to write more fan fiction, it will be posted as a separate story.  
Thank you so much for all your support! What has been your favorite chapter so far?  
Special Thanks: CloudCarnivore, Guest, fostine. foli, akashiseijuuro**

**-SWP**


End file.
